


Benji Dunn Song Fics

by PhoenixInTheNight



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Sex, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixInTheNight/pseuds/PhoenixInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four unrelated fics about Benji Dunn (based off songs from RHPS, Chicago, and Sons of Anarchy).</p><p>EDIT: Now beta-read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benji Dunn Song Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Each Fic was written in 5 minutes.
> 
> Possible trigger warnings: 
> 
> 1 - Slight discussion of violence. Nothing that goes into too much detail. 
> 
> 2 - Implied sexual relationship. 
> 
> 3 - Implied character death. 
> 
> 4 - Suicidal thoughts.

**1)Cell Block Tango - Chicago**

Benji grimaced as the cell bars slammed shut; he was left in here until the IMF decided to break him out, and God knows how long that was going to take. An unsanctioned hit wasn't something taken lightly. He'd already been here a few months, and already it was becoming too much. Around him, he could hear the snatches of conversations - people gloating over why they were in here.

"I took the shotgun off the wall and fired two warning shots. Into his head."

"You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic."

"Then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times."

"It wasn't until later when I was washing the blood of my hands I even knew they were dead."

"He saw himself as alive. I saw him dead."

Benji swallowed nervously; he wasn't a murderer like the other inmates. He had just decided that it was better if Ethan was out in the field, and he took the fall for the unsanctioned hit. Taking a deep breath, he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. The sound of a distant explosion had him smiling. They'd come for him, at last.

  
**2)Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me - The Rocky Horror Picture Show**

He bounced on the mattress slightly, and looked up at the man standing before him. He watched as Ethan removed his shirt before straddling Benji's legs, and leaning down slightly to capture him in a soft kiss. Biting back a groan as Ethan slowly started to grind against him, Benji gently raked nails down the agent's back, and grinned when he got a groan in return.

Smiling, he ran his hands up Ethan's arms and left them resting on his shoulders. "You must get tense on missions," he began, smirking slightly. "Maybe one day you'll let me, uh, oil you up and rub you down." The choked moan was all he got in response before he was pinned to the mattress and assaulted with kisses and bites.

  
**3)I'm Going Home - The Rocky Horror Picture Show**

He hadn't even thought the wound was that bad. Just a graze, he could easily carry on. Oh, how wrong he'd been. While his team were disabling the guards, Benji was slowly bleeding out in a back room. A guard on his break had caught him, and Benji had been too late noticing the gun pointed directly at him. A cry of pain and he fell to the ground, hurriedly assuring Ethan that he wasn't badly injured.

His eyes slipped close, but he soon became aware of someone calling his name and slapping his cheek gently.

"Benji, come on. Don't go to sleep Benji, stay with me. Benji." The voice was blurry, but familiar. Brandt? No, Ethan. It was definitely Ethan.

Reaching out a trembling hand, he smiled when a scarred one found his. "I'm going home, Ethan. I'm going home." He let the darkness wash over him, the sound of Ethan frantically calling his name soon fading into nothing.

  
**4)Strange Fruit - Katey Sagal**

He couldn't cope with this. Not after Lane. The endless nightmares, the panic attacks, the paranoia. He wasn't cut out to be an IMF field agent - he should've just stayed in his office. He shouldn't have answered the phone.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Benji looked at the pills in his hand. Enough sleeping pills to - painlessly - help him end it. He wasn't an agent. He was an asset - but not a valuable asset. He was replaceable. A simple computer geek, who just happened to have passed the field test. _Barely_ , the voice in his head supplied, _Barely passed. Almost failed_. Taking a shuddering breath, he looked down at the pills and then down at the note. It wasn't much of a goodbye. Not even an explanation. Just an apology. He'd already texted those who needed to know, and told them goodbye. Discarding the note on the bed, he moved towards the bathroom.

Raising a shaky hand, he placed the pills in his mouth and lifted the glass of water to his mouth.

"Benji." He jumped, choking on a couple of pills before coughing them out. Spinning around, he noticed the shadow standing by the window. A shadow that had not been there moments before. Slowly, the shadow moved into the dimly lit room. Ethan Hunt stood there, illuminated by the dingy lamp.

"Benji, put those damn pills down and come here."

**Author's Note:**

> Not that great, but I've had an awful case of writers block and I finally watched the first three MI movies. I've already watched Ghost Protocol a few times, and I'm waiting to see Rogue Nation. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy :) Comment and leave Kudos, please


End file.
